Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne is a wealthy industralist from Gotham City who is the alter-ego of Batman. Early History Bruce Wayne was known as the little prince when he was born. Heir to the vast fortune of the Wayne family, he was the only son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. His father, a doctor was a great philantropist and instilled in Bruce strong values about compassion and charity despite their elevated status in Gotham society. Indeed, Bruce's closest friend as a child was Rachel Dawes, the daughter of the family cook. When Bruce was six, he fell into a hole in the vast grounds of Wayne Manor and discovered a cave full of bats. The experience gave him a lasting fear of the creatures. Murder When Bruce was eight years old, his life and his psyche would be forever changed following one night at the Orpheum Theatre. Leaving the cinema after a viewing of an opera, Thomas and Martha Wayne were brutally gunned down by Joe Chill, a strung out drug addict in a mugging gone horribly wrong. Forced to watch the murder of his parents in front of his eyes, Bruce was forever scarred by the memory. Returned home to Wayne Manor, Bruce was entrusted into the care of the family butler, Alfred Pennyworth who made some effort to repair the boy's damaged psyche. However, Bruce was irrevocably changed by the experience and the path to the bat had begun. Orphaned With no relations, Bruce was left to be raised by the family butler, Alfred. A shy studious child, Bruce was blessed with an eidetic memory and an IQ reputed to be in 170's Bruce devoured knowledge voraciously. Many said it was an effort to fill the gaping chasm left by his parents. Whatever the reason for his studious nature, the end result was that he excelled at scholastic studies. Educated at home, the Wayne billions provided the best tutors money could buy and they were all left amazed at the mental acumen of the studious child. The Road to the Bat At the age of eighteen Bruce left the protective walls of Wayne Manor to attend Princeton University. His tenure there was to last but a single year before he left, enrolling instead at the Sorbonne. Gossip spoke of wild parties and pregnant debutantes. Those in the know spoke of the young Wayne's boredom and lack of direction.The Sorbonne lasted longer, but only just. Halfway through the first semester of the second year, Bruce Wayne fell of the face of the earth. Travelling annoymously throughout the world, Bruce acquired the knowledge he would need to begin his life's work although he was uncertain in what form this would take. A dubious encounter with the League of Assassins convinced Bruce that no matter how angry he was at the death of his parents and the injustices of the world, he would not take a life. The League Bruce was on route to Gotham when he stopped at Metropolis, hearing about all the meteor feaks there were appearing there. Deciding that an aspect of his study should invovlve the understanding of these meta-humans, Bruce finds himself joining Oliver Queen's League. His time with the League allows Bruce to develop his own superhero persona while giving him something he hadn't expected, a fulfiling relationship with someone who is able to accept him as he is, without the facade of the billionaire playboy. Dividing his time between Gotham and Metroplis, Bruce is determined to make his relationship with Chloe Sullivan work. Batman While still with the League, Bruce returns to Gotham City and unveils the Batman to the city. Very quickly, the Batman has the criminal element in Gotham running for cover and the most crime ridden city in the world has finally found its own protector. Using the Martian technology of transporters in the Hall of Justice in Metropolis, Bruce is now able to maintain his presence in Gotham while at the same time returning quickly to Metropolis to see Chloe as well as answer League duties. Personality At the heart of Bruce Wayne, is the little boy bathed in blood, trapped forever in the moment when his parents were gunned down brutally before him. Bruce has never been able to let go of that terrible trauma and has built his life around it. His relationships, his attitudes and his future crusade are all tied to this one event. Terrified of getting close to anyone, he keeps people at arm's length and relinquishing control is something he cannot do. Losing control allows events like the murder of his parents to happen and so Bruce is determined to be vigil. If he cares for anyone, it will be a deep and profound experience for him. He does not let down walls easily but those who are in, are in forever and he will protect them with a fierce determination to ensure that he will suffer all ills if necessary to spare them. Vital Statistics *Age: 20 plus *Height: 6ft 2 *Hair: Black *Eyes: Blue *Distinguishing marks: Multiple scars over his body from various injuries. *Family: **Thomas and Martha Wayne (deceased) **Alfred Pennyworth *Place of Birth: Gotham City Skills/Powers/Weapons *IQ Level of 192 *Martial Arts -He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kendo, fencing, swordsmanship, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, and Kenpo. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Karate, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu *Weapons Master: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is an exceptional swordsman as evident in his fight with Ra's al Ghul, his proficiency in jui jitsu can proclaim his swordsmanship skill. Proficient at knife throwing, Escrima, & melee weapons mastery, having mastered Kobudo. He was trained and became proficient in all arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. *Master of Stealth: His Ninjitsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *Expert Marksman: Due to his training in Ninjitsu, Batman almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's succesful. He has been practicing accuracy since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. * Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *Polymath: He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History.Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21.He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23.He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He has learned Forensic, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences and Expanded Device Pool, use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supers; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery.Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. *Master Detective: He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. *Multi-lingual: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. *Master Tactician and Strategist: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. *Escapologist: He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist.He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. *Aviation: Has been seen flying the various versions of the Batplanes with ease and flying a helicopter. *Tracking: Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen and Australian Aborigines *Master of Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. *Expert Mechanic and Vehicular Driver: Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations.